


Ashes to Ashes

by hypixel



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Rewrite, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i swear im gonna post more, william trans! william trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypixel/pseuds/hypixel
Summary: How did it turn out like this?





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> the last fic was so cringey so i rewrote it.  
> its still for my baby brother :)

Night after night, somehow they would always end up in his bed, Dantalion's strong arms wrapped around him, squishing William's cheek to his chest. Twining would never, ever say he was _tired_ of it- of course, he would never admit out loud that he enjoys it, either- but he just wanted to know why. Why did Dantalion treat him like this? Why would he hold him so close, as if they were lovers? In fact, what were they?  
William knew he had romantic feelings for Dantalion. _Hell,_ he'd even say he's smitten. He always had to wonder, though, did the demon feel the same? Even after what was obviously a confession, he couldn't help but wonder if the nephilim was only playing with him, rather than actually holding any romantic feelings towards him.  
The worst nights were when William was alone with his thoughts. The dysphoric kind of thoughts. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking, _'What if Dantalion has just been playing with me this whole time? What if he doesn't truly view me as a male? Why me, why not a beautiful woman? Or does he.. see me as that "beautiful woman?"'_  
A long sigh broke him from his string of thoughts, along with the feeling of arms pulling him closer to the taller man's chest. The sudden movement had William jumping and tensing up in surprise, to which Dantalion responded,   
"Are you alright? If you want me to let you go, I can..." He paused before continuing, "I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, you kno-"   
**"Don't let go!"** William yelled without thinking, acting impulsively. A blush steadily made its way up his neck as he looked up at Dantalion's shocked expression. "I-I mean," he coughed, then cleared his throat, "I don't mind as long as you don't try anything heinous."   
"Of course not! Can't a guy just get some cuddles from his favorite boy around here?" The demon chuckled. William felt the blush on his face spread to his ears.   
"F-Favorite?"   
"Favorite." The raven assured him with a goofy grin. It made the blond feel warm inside, almost giddy in a way. He felt a smile creep onto his lips, _he's Dantalion's favorite boy!_ A voice broke him from his streak of happiness. "Well, that's a sight for sore eyes." He said, staring down at William's face with a grin, running his hand through light locks of hair.   
"Shut up!" The shorter exclaimed, but even he couldn't help but chuckle at the cheesiness of the situation. Who gave this demon the right to be so cute? Not that he's upset, of course. "Hey... why do we keep doing this, anyways?" He questioned, his blush subsiding.   
"To be honest, not too sure myself. Sometimes, you're just so cute that I can't help myself." The taller laughed in response, a hint of awkwardness in his voice. William didn't say anything back after that, thinking about the whole situation for a while. Finally, to break the comfortable, quiet atmosphere, he moved himself upwards to kiss Dantalion on the cheek. Immediately, regret flooded his brain as once again, a shocked expression appeared on Dantalion's face.. Why the hell did he do that? As the redness came back, spreading from his cheeks to his chest, the man broke into a smile, one of genuine happiness, and he flipped William onto his back, beginning to shower his face in little kisses.   
"What are- ah!" William jumped, breaking into a laughing fit from the ticklish smooches now covering his face. Dantalion probably didn't leave a spot undone as he finished, pulling back to stare into Twining's eyes with more love than the world could handle. And William stared back the same, his face beaming with delight and happiness. While Dantalion closed his eyes, William shut his own, and they both leaned forward for a kiss, an _actual_ kiss, and they both felt the way they did when they first fell in love.


End file.
